The Forbidden Love
by Akuroku-chan
Summary: The sequel to the necklace Will Yuki and Tohru be able to keep their love a secret? what heppens when Akito finds out? Yukiru


Forbidden Love

A/n: OKAY GUYS! I know you've been waiting for this… AND IT'S HERE! The sequel to "The Necklace" exciting, ne:D I hope it will be just as good-no, BETTER than "the Necklace"….. I dunno why you guys even liked that story… it was horribly written… shrugs Oh well, I guess you all have bad taste… lol jk. ANYWHO please R&R, and I will answer any questions you have, ok? Ok. 

Disclamer: I own fruits basket. Yes! It's true! I bought it off of e-bay, so NYAH!

Yuki: you know she's lieing, right?

Me: I AM NOT!

Yuki: Uhh, YES she is.

Me: … fine… BUT I GOT AN AWSOME 10-DISK LoZ SOUND TRACK OFF OF IT! (LoZ is the BEST video game EVA!)

Yuki: gives me an odd look… ANYWAYS onto the story

Chapter One: I love her

It is summer break already. Time seemed to fly by once I told Tohru I loved her… and yet there's still… something… something wrong.

Yuki's POV

I stared at Tohru from where I was sitting, barley paying attention to the wonderful food she made. Tohru looked up from her food, and giggled "Yuki, your getting food all over your face." She said

I blinked, and realized that my chopsticks were hitting my cheek, instead of my mouth. "Oh, woops." I said, laughing sheepishly. She smiled and wiped the misplaced food from my face with a napkin. I felt my cheeks heat up a little "Thanks." I murmured .

Tohru smiled her signature goofy smile "No problem!" she exclaimed cutely. I can never resist smiling when she's around. She's the light in my darkness. I don't know What would I do without her.

Suddenly a loud crash interrupted my thoughts. I sighed and rolled my eyes "yet another peaceful morning ruined by that stupid cat…" I mumbled as Kyo came downstairs. He smiled at Tohru, then glared at me. I glared back.

"Good morning Kyo!" chirped Tohru, oblivious to the tension between Kyo and I, "You're up late."

Kyo shrugged "I stayed up training last night." He said sitting down next to Tohru, (just to irritate me). "Once I finish my weekly training at the dojo, I can beat **anyone**" he said glaring at me again.

I raised an eyebrow "Yeah right." I muttered.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU DAMN RAT!" Kyo shouted, standing up, almost knocking the table over.

"I said 'Yeah right' you **stupid cat**." I said standing up calmly.

"THAT'S IT!" Kyo yelled, throwing a wild punch at me, which I quickly dodged.

"Kyo! Yuki! Please don't fight!" Tohru said franticly, putting a hand on Kyo's arm.

Kyo quickly yanked his arm away, and by doing so, accidentally hit her fairly hard on the cheek. All three of us gasped, Kyo turned around to look at Tohru, who held a surprised hand to her cheek. When he did that, I felt something inside me snap. Kyo slowly started to touch her cheek. "**Don't touch her.**" I heard myself say, in a cold voice. Both of them jumped at the hardness in my voice, and they looked at me quizzically.

"Yuki…?" Tohru said quietly

"How **dare** you hit Tohru you no good son of a bitch." I said, advancing on him. I took him by the color and lifted him about an inch in the air, and through him at the paper door, making it break under his weight. After seeing him in pain, I smirked coldly, then looked at Tohru, who had a scared expression on her face. Slowly I went up to her, and bent down so I was at eye level with her "Are you ok?" I asked, my voice back to normal. I softly brought my hand up to her cheek, making her jump a little. I felt my expression soften, and I lowered my eyes to the ground "Sorry I overreacted…" I said quietly "I… I just couldn't stand seeing some one hurt you…" suddenly I felt one of Tohru's delicate hands on my cheek, she made me look in her beautiful blue eyes.

"No, Yuki it's ok… I… I was just surprised…" she said, then she looked over to where Kyo landed "Although I think you should apologize to Kyo… he's the one that deserves it, not me."

I sighed and got up. I went over to where Kyo was. He was getting up brushing the dust off his shirt "Look, I'm sorry." I said, refusing to look at him.

He snorted and turned around "Don't get all mushy with me you girly man." He said walking into the forest near our house.

I clenched my fists at my side, trying to keep myself from hitting him. Although I felt my arms relax once Tohru put her hand on my shoulder "There. That's better." She said smiling. I sighed and smiled at her too.

"so, what do want to do today Tohru?" I asked.

Tohru frowned a little, then shrugged "I don't care… You choose Yuki!"

I shrugged "hmm.. Maybe we can watch this American movie we just rented… It's called The Butterfly Affect." (A/n: That movie is the saddest, goriest most disturbing movie ever—yet… I LOVED it!)

"Ok!" Tohru exclaimed happily. "I've never seen that movie… I heard it's good though!"

I nodded, and offered my arm to her, she blushed a little but took it. We walked into the living room, which had a TV in it (A/n: Ok, I KNOW they have a TV… Tohru and kisa watched a show.. type…thing on it… that hiro wanted-OH YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN.. ANYWAYS I have no clue where it is, so I might just be making up an imaginary room that never existed… so um.. yeah bare with me.)

I let go of her arm, so I could pop the video (A/n: do they have a DVD player?) in. I walked over to where she was sitting on the couch, and I plopped down, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. She smiled and snuggled into my chest.

At the end of the movie, I was laying down, with my arms wrapped around Tohru's stomach with her back pressed against me. I loved the feeling of her small body pressed to my chest. It seemed I could never get enough of the fact that we don't have to live with that horrible curse. Suddenly I felt Tohru's shoulders shaking. "Tohru…? Are you ok?" I asked.

She turned around in my arms, her eye's filled with tears, but se smiled "I-It w-was just s-such a sweat th-thing for him to do…" she said, hugging me. I smiled softly, and held her close. (A/n: no I'm not telling you what happened… you'll have to see the movie for your self.)

"shh… it's ok Tohru." I said, stroking her back with one hand. We laid there for a while, until we heard the door open. I quickly jumped up, trying not to make Tohru fall with me… you see, we've been trying to keep our love secret, so Akito won't find out… we've been doing good so far, and we didn't want to mess it up. We both stood up, and walked over to the door to see who it was.

---later that night---

"AAAAHHHH!" Tohru screamed, jolting me awake. I jumped out of my bed, and ran into her room as fast as I could.

"Tohru!" I half yelled as I opened her door. I saw her sitting strait up in her bed, breathing hard. I sighed in relief to see that she was ok. "what's wrong?" I asked quietly as I leaned against the door, my hand on my still fast beating heart, trying to calm it down.

She looked over at me, with tears in her eyes, that were illuminated by the full moon "s-sorry.. I h-had a bad dream." She said quietly. I sighed again and smiled softly, as I walked over to her.

"Do you want to sleep in my room tonight?" I asked her. She shyly nodded. I smiled and quietly helped her out of her bed, and held her hand as we walked into my room. Once we both got into my bed, I lightly kissed her forehead. She smiled and snuggled into my bare chest. I held her tightly against me, and soon fell asleep to her warmth.

A/n: Okay! There you have it. The first chapter to the sequel… Oh and if your wondering who was at the door… uh, well don't ask me, I dunno… although I didn't really see how it was important… so, Yeah, please R&R (BTW I won't update until I see that you guys like this story… I'm asking for.. oh, 10 reviews? Is that fair to ask? Okay! 10… NOW GET REVIEWING :P )


End file.
